


When Opportunity Knocks

by fembuck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are trapped and find an interesting way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the pjo_kink meme.

Annabeth sighed softly and slumped against the back wall of the storeroom as Percy carefully pushed the door shut. Once he was done, Percy cautiously made his way over to where Annabeth was sitting and lowered himself onto the ground beside her. Annabeth leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes, listening to the clomping footsteps of the Empousai’s mismatched legs made as they stalked through the warehouse in search of their prey.

“You okay?” Percy whispered as he settled in beside Annabeth.

“Relatively speaking,” Annabeth murmured, her lips twitching up ruefully as she leaned towards Percy and rested her head warily on his shoulder. “I’m not bleeding, I’m not missing any limbs, and we’re still breathing, so for us it’s not been a bad day.”

Percy chest rose and fell rapidly as he laughed soundlessly and then he angled his head down to kiss the top of his girlfriends head.

“What a Debbie Downer,” Percy drawled playfully in response, bringing a frown to Annabeth’s lips though he couldn’t see it. “Try and think of it this way. Being trapped in here isn’t the best thing ever, but ... at least we’ve finally managed to get some time alone together.”

“This,” Annabeth muttered nuzzling her face into Percy’s neck, appreciating the fact that she was able to be this close to him even though she was complaining, “is not exactly the type of alone time we’ve been needing.”

Annabeth’s breath tickled his neck when she spoke and her body was warm and inviting where her soft curves were pressed up against his side and Percy felt his body react to her closeness. Life at camp did not offer a lot of privacy and it had been a while since they had been able to satisfy their body’s needs with each other. They were alone at the moment however, and despite the fact that they were being hunted by fearsome fire-haired demons from the underworld, Percy couldn’t ignore the fact that their current situation provided an opportunity to get some of that intimate alone time they had been craving.

“It could be,” Percy whispered. His voice was huskier than it had been moments before and he reached over and rested his hand on Annabeth’s hip. “We just have to be quiet,” he continued drawing his hand up and down Annabeth’s thigh suggestively before boldly forcing his hand between her legs so that he was cupping her through her jeans.

“You’re insane if you think I’m taking my clothes off with Empousai strolling around out there,” Annabeth responded reaching out for Percy. Her long, delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist stopping him from moving his hand, but she did not try to yank his hand from between her legs and her words, though not outwardly encouraging, had been delivered with a breathy quality that Percy knew meant Annabeth was just as excited about the possibility of being together as he was.

“You don’t have to take them all off. Only your pants,” Percy husked shifting his free hand towards the button at the top of Annabeth’s jeans. “Then all you need to do is stay quiet and remember to breathe,” he continued, smiling victoriously as Annabeth released a rough breath and unfurled her fingers from around his wrist, leaving him free to continue undoing her pants.

“This is a spectacularly bad idea,” Annabeth sighed, even as she lifted her hips so that Percy could begin to tug her pants down.

“You’re only saying that because my heads not between your legs yet,” Percy replied smiling smugly before giving Annabeth’s jeans a firm tug down.

Annabeth groaned softly in anticipation and the smug smile Percy had been wearing disappeared from his lips. He tugged anxiously on Annabeth’s jeans once more, desperate to get at the wet, aching, hidden place between her legs where she needed him the most.

It was a bit difficult undoing the laces of Annabeth’s shoes in the dark, but Percy managed it with impressive speed. Once the obstacles of Annabeth’s pants and shoes had been taken care of, Percy took hold of Annabeth’s hips and pulled her away from the wall towards him so that she was forced to lie on her back. He then drew his hands between her legs and pushed her thighs apart, clearing a path to his target.

In the dark of the storeroom, Percy pressed his lips gently to the soft skin on the inside of her knee and then slowly began to tease his way towards the wet heat at the apex of her thighs. Annabeth was in no mood to be teased however, and after a few moments of Percy’s torturously slow kisses, her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged at the dark strands until he moved where she wanted him and extended his tongue.

Annabeth groaned as Percy’s tongue stroked her, and he moaned into her slick flesh contently. He had heard it said many times before that Disneyland was the happiest place on earth, but as far as Percy was concerned there was no more divine place to be in the universe than between Annabeth’s legs licking her pussy. He would have spent all day, every day buried nose deep in her if it was demigodly possible. They were supposed to venerate their parents and the rest of the Olympians, but to Percy there was nothing more sublime, more hallowed, or more sacred than Annabeth’s wet cunt and it was the only thing he truly worshipped.

“Oh, fuck,” Annabeth gasped, blindly clawing at the floor with her free hand in search of her baseball cap, as Percy’s lips wrapped around her clit and began to suck her.

Percy had told her to be quiet, but that was easier said than done when he was sucking on her clit like it was a hard candy, and she knew that she was going to have to bite down on the brim of her baseball cap in order to remain quiet.

“Just like that,” Annabeth whimpered, tightening her fingers in his hair momentarily as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub.

Percy worked relentlessly between her legs, sucking her clit and tonguing the pink, sensitive, engorged lips of her pussy so that when Annabeth’s fingers finally found her hat, the pleasure flowing through her body made her clench her fist so tightly she briefly crushed the hat in her hand.

When another wave of pleasure began to build in Annabeth she managed to lift the hat to her lips and bit down on it just before Percy worked his talented tongue inside of her and began to flutter it while using the thumb of his right hand to press down on her clit at the same time.

Annabeth’s eyes closed and her hips strained up to meet Percy’s mouth, silently begging for more of the exquisite pleasure he was bringing her.

The scent of Annabeth’s arousal all around him and the taste of her on his tongue made Percy dizzy with desire and he moaned into her pussy as he devoured it, licking and nipping and sucking every part of her cunt, teasing her flesh with his nose as he stiffened his tongue inside of her and began to fuck her with it while his thumb toyed with her clit.

Annabeth’s hips began to jerk and Percy could feel her inner-muscles clenching around his tongue signalling that she was only moments away from coming. He intensified his efforts, wanting to make her climax hard enough that it could last her until the next time they were able to be together.

Percy took hold of Annabeth’s hips and lifted her ass off of the ground, dragging her up towards his mouth so that he could fuck her deeper.

Blunted nails clawed at the ground and Annabeth bit down hard on the brim of her hat, muffling her cry of release as orgasm rocked her body. Her head flung to the side and her cheek pressed against the cool floor as her back arched in an attempt to keep as much contact as possible between her pussy and Percy’s mouth.

Long, exquisite moments later her exhausted body slumped back down on the ground and a smile spread across her lips.

“Gods you’re good at that,” Annabeth panted softly through her smiling lips, her hips still twitching helplessly from the powerful aftershocks rocking her body.

“Practice makes perfect,” Percy murmured before pressing his damp lips to the soft skin just above the sparse patch of blonde, glistening hair between Annabeth’s legs.

Annabeth hummed with a post-coital dreaminess.

“We should get locked in store rooms more often,” Annabeth sighed as Percy’s face floated into view above her.

Percy smiled and leaned down, bringing their lips together in a slow, languid kiss.

Store rooms, washrooms, no room at all, it didn’t really matter to him. As long as they didn’t have an audience he’d go down on Annabeth anytime, anywhere, any chance he got.

The End


End file.
